Twilight Eclipse with Edward Cullen EPOV
by twinz1976
Summary: This is the Twilight sagas Eclipse told from Edwards point of view. Hear what really goes on in his head in some of those especially good book moments!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**If I knew then what I know now, would I have killed her that first day in Biology to spare her what was coming? Or in the woods when she first told me she knew what I was? **

**When I looked back over my more than 100 years, I knew Bella was the only thing that mattered, or had ever mattered. She was the future I had always wanted and never knew was possible. And so I turned to face the flash of red that approached, ready to defend her with everything I had. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

For me, time has always seemed irrelevant. When there is no end to your day, moments blend into others and 5 minutes or 5 hours may have passed. But now, as with every afternoon, time dragged.

Bella had done well to convince Charlie to allow me to come visit at all, I could hear from the internal barrage of loathing whenever I did visit that he did not want me there. And I understood why; Bella was his one and only child and he loved her. He felt like every time I was around, bad things happened for and to Bella. And granted, our track record so far for keeping her unharmed hadn't been great, something that tore me up whenever I dwelt on it.

But all it took was Bella to mention she would move out if she wasn't allowed to see me and Charlie was willing to compromise. So every afternoon, I filled me moments with pointless and seemingly unending tasks while I waited until I was allowed to go over and see her. All the while, I thought about her constantly. Bella was my everything, it wasn't possible to not think about her while sitting at the piano, reading in my room, studying in Carlisle's office (I was currently brushing up on my Cantonese) or staring out my bedroom windows at the woods.

I did an awful lot of staring out the windows these days; I had proposed to Bella only a few weeks ago and her reply hadn't been a firm no. With Bella, that was reason enough to hope but it gave me hours of things to mull over as I wondered what was going on in her head. Of course, she would have the only mind I didn't have access to!

Now, as I swept through the woods at the speed I most enjoyed, super fast, I thought about putting a ring on her finger and claiming her once and for all ages as mine. A smile stuck firmly to my lips at the thought, partly because it would make me ridiculously happy but also because I knew Bella would hate to know I already had one tucked away, waiting for the right time.

It was only minutes until I was officially allowed to see her and I had the timing down to a fine art, knocking on the door promptly at 7pm most nights. As I neared their house and the woods began to thin out, I slowed down and tuned in to the low murmurs in the houses around.

But it was one sound that called to me the loudest; Bella's heartbeat. The pulsating sound had once held such sway over my animal side but now it seemed to warm up my icy chest at the mere sound of it beating in the distance. I was so pleased that I was able to control that side of myself when I was around her, almost completely now. Wanting to bite into her neck and taste her blood while reaching down to kiss her throat was not a comfortable feeling. Tonight, she was in the kitchen with Charlie and by the smell of it (eewww, what food had been burnt in there?!), dinner was over and the dishes stacked away.

I knocked and a small smile hit my lips briefly as I heard Charlie mutter under his breathe "Go away would ya?". But that didn't bother me as I could hear the tred of Bella's shoes approaching the door and it swung open to reveal her shining eyes and angel smile.

Bella was forever saying that she had no idea why I was with her, reminding me of my beautiful sisters and mother and lamenting out loud why I would waste my time with her. Standing in front of me was the reason why. Even wearing jeans and a long sleeved top, she looked ravishing. All it took was for her to smile and my brain seemed to disconnect for a minute. I was completely and irreversibly in love with her; her mind, her body, her passion, her warmth and her complete acceptance of who and what my family and I were, she was my soul mate.

I looked down and locked eyes with her as she reached out and took my hand in hers. I still wasn't used to the zing I felt at touching her and I still had to prepare myself for her scent whenever I was away for even a few hours but as she placed her hand in mine and tugged me into the house, I felt what I always did when I was with Bella, she was my piece of heaven on earth, the only place I ever wanted to be was with her.

"Hey" she said quietly with a half smile, breaking the silence and bringing me back to the reality of the moment.

Pulling our entwined hands up to my face, I ran my nose across her wrist, inhaling the bouquet of her fragrance and relishing the slight pooling of venom that sprang to the back of my throat before I swallowed it back and refocused. It was never bad for me now, it didn't burn like the first few months we spent together. Now, if the venom appeared, it was connected with her scent in a good way and not with the feeling that I was out of control and going to devour her. The pull of her scent was connected with her smile and her devotion to me now, not with her blood.

I opened my eyes with a smile, meeting and holding her gaze before dropping our hands to appease Charlie who was stomping his way towards us.

"Good evening Charlie" I greeted him as politely as I could, all the while listening to him saying a few choice words about me that I would never repeat to Bella. As he took up a position by the doorway, preparing to settle in and keep an eye on us, I turned to Bella and held out the pile of papers I held in my hands.

"There are still some open deadlines for college applications so I bought you the paperwork to fill in."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking at the stack of papers I held out to her.

Laughing, I led her over to the table, Charlie following closely behind, and sat her down, passing her a pen and pointing to the parts I hadn't already filled in for her. Sighing, she started to fill in the empty spaces.

I knew how important going to college was to Bella although she repeatedly told me she'd rather change into one of us tomorrow and be with me than delay it by going to College, even for a year. I knew there had to be a compromise on that, something like one or two years at a really good school so she could experience it before I would change her although I'd rather she stayed human altogether and completed college. She was immensely intelligent and if I could see into her mind, I was sure there was a part of it that would miss the college years if she never had them. But she was Bella, she was determined to be changed after graduation and arguing with her hurt me more than I cared to admit so I went along with her plan for now, all the while trying to think of a way to make it work for us both.

Charlie eventually gave up watching us like a hawk and with a grunt and a silent "keep your hands to yourself", he wandered into the lounge and turned on the tv.

Bella gave up her pretense at concentrating and dropped her pen onto the table. "Dartmouth? Are you serious?!" She said in a whisper under her breath. I heard it clearly but I knew Charlie wouldn't have been able to. One of the benefits of my superhuman hearing.

"It's an option worth considering" I replied, reaching out and touching the warmth of her face carefully with my fingertips to distract her. She closed her eyes as I did so for a moment and that flicked them resolutely open and shook her head, as if trying to clear away my "dazzling" as she called it.

"We both know college will be the last thing on my mind after….the change. Why waste the money enrolling me somewhere like Dartmouth when we've both been accepted at Alaska Southeast and I don't even care where we go as long as we go there together."

I sighed and pulled her closer so I was leaning my cheek against the softness of her hair. She was right, as a newborn vampire, Bella would be unable to do anything for months without her thirst for blood being her one and only thought. And being around humans at all would probably take a year, or maybe even more. As so many times before, I wondered how I could convince her that giving up her humanity to become a vampire was so much more than she needed to do to be with me. She had no real idea what the thirst, the burn, the pain of being a newborn would do to her and to me as I watched her go through it.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked softly, cutting into my thoughts.

"I am was thinking about what I heard Charlie thinking about a moment ago. Something about you being allowed out now? Has he granted you your freedom?" I answered with a smile

"In a way he has" Bella replied with a sigh, leaning her body into my chest, allowing her warmth to seep under my skin. "He thinks I've been pretty ok doing my time so far, so he is prepared to let me out again, as long as I find a balance between my time with you and with my other friends. And that includes Jacob" she finished, looking up to meet my eyes and stroking my hand as she spoke.

I felt my jaw lock at the mention of that dog. Bella couldn't read what went on inside Jacob's head, but I had heard it and loathed it. He was in love with Bella and I know she loved him too, even if it was in a different way. For her to spend time with him was both heartbreaking for me and also dangerous for her and I wasn't prepared for her to be hurt again if I could stop it this time.

"Bella love, Jacob is your friend, I know that. But he is a young werewolf now too and he's just not the same Jacob anymore. It is too dangerous for you to spend time with. If anything was to happen and I had to cross the boundry line, the treaty would be broken and we could all be put in danger. Please Bella, be reasonable about this" I pleaded, attempting to dazzle her again by stroking her lips gently with my fingertips "you need to trust that I know the nature of a wolf better than you"

She closed her eyes as my fingers moved from her lips and over to stroke the soft skin around her cheekbones but she wasn't willing to let this conversation go so easily. Instead, she moved my hand down to wrap my arms tightly around her as she leaned back into my chest.

"They're not as dangerous as you think, at least I know that Jacob would never hurt me. It's safe for me to spend time with him Edward, honestly it is. This would get Charlie off our backs and allow me to see my friend all in one go. I miss him Edward" she finished softly, twisting her ponytail in her fingers.

"I know you do Bella, but I can't see how this could work out. Jacob might be fine around you although he's not as stable as you think. But his pack does not view you the same. To them, you are vampire girl, the girl who hangs out with our kind. They don't like us at all, despite our vegetarian diet, I can't see them treating you well either."

"They are still coming to terms with being werewolves at all and they blame you for making that happen. If you weren't here, neither would they be so they wish you didn't exist."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling her around to sit on my lap at the kitchen table.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head against my cheek. I could feel her heart beating quickly as it always did when we were close together and I could smell the deliciousness radiating off her skin. I leaned down and planted a slow kiss, just under her ear, drawing a smile to her lips and causing her heart to beat even faster. I loved that I could make that happen, that she could respond to me so quickly with just a small touch.

In a sort of happy dreamlike state, she replied. "It goes back to the time the treaty was signed. So many of the wolves appeared then because there were so many of you. The wolves only appear when vampires come into their territory like they did then and now. There are more wolves now than in years before because the Cullen's are such a large family."

"Interesting, I'm not sure Carlisle knows that. "I replied. "But that's what I mean too, there are many wolves, too many for you to be around, too many for me to be able to protect you from if something goes wrong."

"Why must it be that something is going to go wrong, it could just be that I can spend time with the Jacob and everything will the same as before, or as close to it as can be with him being a wolf now. Everything doesn't always have to be dangerous."

"Because Bella, there is so much danger out there, that you don't even know about. The killings in the paper that Charlie was thinking about earlier, that is us, or at least our kind. I need to protect you and I can't be everywhere at once."

"Vampires are causing the deaths in Seattle?" she asked with a shiver in her voice and she curled up closer in my arms.

I pulled her tighter into my embrace and stroked her hair. "The signs are there for my family to read, it's a newborn vampire. This sort of things happen all the time, as horrible as that is to think about. We are keeping an eye on it but yes, a vampire is responsible."

Her eyes grew troubled as she listened to my words and I wondered if she was thinking about Victoria, the vampire who had sworn to kill Bella in retaliation for my part in the death of James, Victoria's mate.

Slowly lifting her chin so our eyes met, I smiled then bent to kiss the corner of her lips. "That is why I worry about danger Bella and am constantly trying to keep you safe. Werewolves, Vampires and your inability to move around planet earth without landing in some kind of trouble, I have my work cut out for me. So Bella, please listen to me when I say that you need to try to do as I ask. Please, stay away from La Push and from Jacob."

"Edward, let's agree to disagree on this and not talk about it anymore tonight. I love you both and even though you are my love for forever, the thought of not being around Jacob, it hurts me too. So for now, let's just leave it" and she kissed her warm lips to my neck, effectually ending our conversation.

I let it slide, knowing that there was no way she was going to go and see Jacob. I would have to ask Alice to keep an eye on Bella, not something I liked to do but since I couldn't be sure what she was thinking, it was one of the only ways I could think to keep her safe.

'Ah my Bella' I thought as I moved my lips towards hers, 'No day was every ordinary when we are together'.


End file.
